Chapter 78
'''Reunion at Castle Raven is the 78th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga.''' Summary In his room, Takumi is looking at the photo album then he hears the sound of a helicopter. He goes to look at the window to see screaming Misaki who is holding on the ladder of the flying helicopter. After the helicopter passes by, Takumi wonders if he is awake. While slapping Maki’s back, Tora is laughing his head off. Misaki shouts that it is too bad because if it is a bit stable, she could have jumped off. Tora had told her where Takumi is confined and that guests cannot easily go there. The easiest way is to get on the roof through the helicopter but that was a failure. Misaki thinks that Tora deliberately made her fail. She gets more infuriated that she is being made to wear a difficult-to-move-around-with maid uniform because it makes Tora happy. She had enough so she went out to do it all by herself. She ends up returning for she can’t do it by herself and there is not enough time. Tora wants her to apologize to him and add in ‘my master’. She did apologize but instead say, ‘President Igarashi’. He tells her that they should go because the festival is starting. As they go around the place, they hear people gossiping about the Walker family = grandfather is old, Gerald is sick, etc. but there is no problem, since there is still ‘Takumi’. Later on, Misaki seems to be bothered that she will be taking Takumi away when all these people needed Takumi and without him, this place has no future, so she asks Tora to let her alone for a while. To her horror, Gerald and Cedric had found her. Gerald thinks that she didn’t come alone so he asks who she is with. She wanted to hide it but to her shock, he already knew that it is Tora. Since Gerald wants to capture her, Misaki quickly runs away and Cedric is right behind her. Gerald thinks that with Misaki in his hand, there is no other reason for Takumi to go back. After jumping over roofs and climbing walls, Misaki realizes that she can hide somewhere safe – the women’s room. Then, she overhears someone coming so she quickly hides in one of the cubicles. The maids are praising Takumi and they think that no one suits the Walker family than him. Misaki starts to think over what if this castle is like their high school. Her feelings are becoming chaotic because if she were in Gerald’s position, she might also do the same thing. To her shock, Tora asks her up to when she is going to stay there. Tora is sitting on Maki’s shoulder to see her from above the cubicle. They tell her that Cedric is busy with some kids whom Tora arranged to distract him so hurry and come with them. At some place, Misaki is surprised that she is wearing a maid uniform again. Tora says that even if she doesn’t like it, it is the same uniform with the maids in that place. It would be easier for her to sneak in Takumi’s room. Tora tells Maki to see if they can still delay things. After he left, Tora asks if she lost her guts. She tells him that she is confused whether she is doing the right thing or not. Tora calls her stupid and says of course not, because Takumi's existence is the people’s hope and they are happy over that news so what she is doing is totally killing that news. She ought to know that how much one struggles, one won’t be paid back. Seeing her as an ‘on the go’ president of Seika, he had already anticipated that ‘only this wall cannot be stepped over’. There is a fatal weakness between her and Takumi’s ‘going steady’, the perfect qualified her who is ‘a responsible, strong and outstanding president’. As Tora corners her to the wall, he says that even towards love, she would selflessly give all her energy to pray for other people’s happiness and she won’t choose the path wherein she will only be the one who’ll attain happiness. Misaki looks flustered. Tora says that even so, he has taken a liking to that side of her. She angrily tells him that is enough for didn’t he think of her as a house pet. Tora tells her that for her to say that actually simplify matters but unfortunately, he won’t do these kinds of things for a pet. He clenches his fist and tells her to remember this, he is saying that he is treating her as a girl whom he likes and if she doesn’t believe him, how about she let him hug her and love her dearly. This made blushing Misaki push him away. Tora comments that her reaction is not bad. He tells her that is enough talk, they don’t have much time so quickly go and if she is found, she just decide on her own what she ought to do. While walking around with a map, she recalls what Tora said. Then, she finds the door and calls out to Takumi. He calls her back. Just when she is asking if he is alright, Misaki starts to tear up and thinks that she wants to say a lot but she couldn’t say it. Someone calls out to her that she isn’t allowed there. Misaki tells Takumi that she’ll come back and wait for her. Then, she runs off. This finally made Takumi to move. Since the formal introduction is about to start, the maid goes to give Takumi’s clothes. Takumi uses his dazzling half-naked appearance to bewilder the maid and make his escape. They kept on asking him where he is going alone. And he is able to move forward by servants to fix his clothes or dazzling the maids. Soon, Misaki is cornered by the balcony. With his men, Cedric tells Misaki to give it up. Recalling Takumi jumping down before for her, Misaki decides to jump for it rather than give up. Inside, while Takumi is telling a maid about his shirt, he looks surprised for outside the window, Tora is carrying injured, and unconscious Misaki. Misaki wakes up and tells Tora to put him down but he tells her not to move too much. Misaki insists that she will save Takumi this time around. Standing on the balcony,Takumi tells Tora to put her down. Then, he also jumps down and says that he doesn’t want her to be touched as one pleases, because she is his exclusive maid. While the people are dazzled over how cool and prince-like Takumi is, Tora says that he really likes to make a scene and does he know what he is doing. Takumi answers back that in order to protect his most beloved thing, he doesn’t choose the method to break out. Tora comments that he is conscious over doing silly things. Takumi says afterwards, he should give her back to him. Misaki shouts for him not treat her like a thing. Tora says forget it and first let him say, ‘thanks for the hospitality/entertainment’. Takumi looks dark and takes Misaki. Misaki couldn’t believe that it is Takumi. And, they kiss. She thinks that in the end, he is quite cunning. He asks her about her wound. She says that she is okay so let her down. While they argue about putting her down (with Takumi saying that she would better shut up if she does not wants a storm of kisses), Takumi suddenly shouts to Gerald his apology for making a ruckus. Gerald comments that they are quite gutsy. This made Misaki embarrassed for kissing in public with so many people watching. Gerald is telling someone to treat Misaki’s injury and for Takumi to change his clothes and give everyone... Someone shouts that isn’t necessary. They are all surprised to see Takumi’s grandfather with Gilbert. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters